Peach VS Wendy
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Whilst Peach waits in Bowser's castle for the Mario Brothers to rescue her, the Koopalings decide to play games with her to pass the time. Wendy is her opponent and won't stand losing to Peach. Who will win?


PEACH VS WENDY

Peach was in the dungeon of Bowser's castle, waiting for the Mario Brothers to rescue her. Whilst she is waiting, the Koopalings decide to have a bit of fun with the Princess. They entered the dungeon with evil smiles on their faces. "Hello, Princess." said Larry. "We're gonna have a lot of fun with you." cackled Lemmy. "Are we going to play a game?" asked Peach. The Koopalings were speechless as they looked at each other. "Errrrr, do you want to?" asked Morton. "Yeah, sure." said Peach. "I'm bored."

"What game would you like to play?" asked Ludwig. "Well... Chess probably." answered Peach. "I'll play against you." boasted Wendy. "I am without question, the BEST Chess player in the World. NO-ONE can beat me. Prepare to defeated, Princess!" "Okay." said Peach.

So, Peach and Wendy played Chess. Peach had beaten Wendy twice in a row. It's been 3 hours and they were still playing. Wendy was staring at the board planning her next move. The other Koopalings are bored. "C'mon, Wendy. Make your move!" said Roy. "Shut up, don't distract me!" snapped Wendy. "Wendy, you've been staring at the board studying your next move for 30 minutes. You're gonna lose anyway." said Iggy. Wendy finally made her move. Sweat was pouring from her head. She's acting like if she doesn't win, she going to get killed.

Peach made her move and she got a Checkmate. Wendy was so angry that she knocked the board off the table. "I don't wanna play anymore!" she shouted as she pointed at Peach. "You cheated!" Peach was baffled. "How did I cheat?" she asked. "You don't play fair!" said Wendy. "What you mean I don't play fair. That doesn't make any sense." said Peach. "Shut up!" snapped Wendy. "I suggest we play a new game. One you will never beat me at!"

They decided to play Twister. Peach, Wendy, Ludwig and Roy were on the mat. Larry was spinning the arrow. The three Koopalings were in awkward positions. Peach however, was having no difficulty. She was 5 foot 8 and the Koopalings were 3 feet tall. The Koopalings tried everything they could to stand up, but they all fell down. Peach was left standing. "Let's go again!" said Wendy. "No, Wendy! We've played 3 times already. Just accept the fact that the Princess is better than you." said Ludwig. "Never!" said Wendy.

So they played more games such as Snakes and Ladders, Scrabble and Cluedo. Peach won every time. Wendy wouldn't stand for it. So they played video games such as a beat em up, a racing game and a dancing game via dance mat. And Peach won all the games. Wendy was getting more and more annoyed. The Koopalings cheered everytime Peach won. Wendy would not stand for it. She can't stand losing. She thought for a minute and then she thought of the ultimate game that her and Peach could play.

"Princess, I challenge you to play Volleyball with me tomorrow!" Wendy bellowed into Peace's face. "I accept, and you need a breath mint." said Peach.

The next day, Peach, The Koopalings, the Goombas, Shy Guys, Koopa Troopers and other minions were in the stadium in the castle. The Koopalings and minions were in the seats as Wendy and Peach were in the arena. A Lakitu threw them the ball and they started playing. Peach had no problem as she was tall enough to reach the net. Wendy was struggling and throwing tantrums as she tried everything she could to hit the ball away from Peach. But no avail.

Peach won 10 times so far and the Koopalings and minions cheered everytime she won. She was having a lot of fun. But Wendy wasn't. She was getting angrier and angrier everytime she lost. She would blame the minions for distracting her even though they didn't do anything. Everytime she lost, she would run over and punch a minion in the face. The minions tried to run out of the way everytime she would walk over to them.

It's been 2 hours and everyone is getting bored. But Wendy was determined to win no matter what. Even though Peach beat her 20 times now. She wouldn't let anyone leave until she won. So, when Peach and Wendy took a five minute break for a drink of water, Morton took the ball and stuck his fingernail into the ball puncturing it. Air was hissing out of it. No ball, means no game.

When the five minute break was over, Morton gave the ball back to Wendy who just snatched the ball off him. They started to play again. As they played, more and more air came out of the ball. It was getting flatter and flatter. Wendy had the ball at one point and tried to hit it, but the ball was too squashy to be used. It ran out of air.

Everyone cheered as Peach was declared the winner. But Wendy was REALLY FURIOUS.

"Now, Wendy, you can't have what you want all the time." said Peach.

THAT WAS IT! Wendy took a deep breath and breathed fire like a dragon. Everyone ran out of her way trying not to get burned. She tore the net down with her claws and threw objects at everyone. Everyone tried to run out of the stadium as Wendy ran over to them. She managed to grab Peach who was in the crowd. Wendy stared at Peace in the face and inhaled as she prepared to breath fire all over her.

"WENDY KOOPA!"

Bowser appeared. He looked at Wendy disappointed. Wendy tried to explain that Peach cheated and played dirty, but Bowser wasn't having any of it.

As punishment, Wendy's TV, video game console, laptop and CD player have been moved to Peach's dungeon. Peach was ever so grateful, but Wendy wasn't happy. She locked herself in her bedroom and threw an almighty tantrum that lasted for 2 hours. And after those two hours she... well, she threw another tantrum.

THE END


End file.
